I hate you, I love you
by Baby Bellie
Summary: They were madly in love, then he cheated. It's been a year since that painful experience. She wants to let go, leave it all alone but she can't. He regrets what he did, he wished he could turn back the clock and stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life, but he can't. They both just want this all to end, but they're both still in love with the person that hurt them.


Ally's POV

I rolled out of bed. I put on a green tank top, some jeans, some black converse, and my grey Hollister jacket. I put my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. I walked to my best friend Trish's house. "Hey girlie. Ready for school?" I asked. She glared at me. "No, no kid, ever is." She said. I laughed. We walked to school and straight to my locker. "How was your summer Trish?" I asked. "Puerto Rico sucks. I don't know why my mom makes me go there every year." She complained. "Uh maybe because she's scared you'll forget about the cultures and traditions from which you were born." I suggested. She shook her head. "Nah, she's just a bitch." She said. I laughed. "Trish you can't say that about your mom." I said. "You say that about your mom." She said. "It's true, my mom left us for another family. What's your excuse? That she's making you go back to your birthplace?" I asked. She nodded making me laugh. Just then he walked by, looking me straight in the eyes. I looked away and he kept walking.

"Ally, you can't avoid him forever." She said. "I try." I said slamming my locker. "It was last year, let it go." She said. "Nope, still mad." I said. "I can understand why. You know that was the first and last time I ever heard you cuss." She said. I laughed. "Yeah, it was the first time I ever did and the last. Nothing could make me as mad or hurt as that day so I won't." I said. "He cheated with your sister." She said. I couldn't help it. "That stupid bitch cheated on me! How fucking dare he? I hope that the sick basted rots in hell!" I yelled. She smirked. "So, you'll never cuss again?" She asked sarcastically. I glared at her. "You set me up." I said. "You're still pissed." She said. "How can I not be, I've known him since we were 5. We started dating. I fell in love with him, he slept with my sister, I broke up with him, where the hell am I going with this?" I asked confused. She chuckled. "You're hurt?" She asked. "I am." I said. "Why?" She asked. "What?" I asked confused. "Why are you hurt?" She repeated. "Because I loved him and he betrayed me." I said. "It's been a year, most people have been through all stages of grief by then, you're stuck. Why?" She asked. Suddenly a thought hit me. It scared me more than anything yet made laugh. She looked at me confused."I still love him." I chuckled. "You've loved him too long to hate him." She said. I shook my head. "I hate him." I said. She looked confused him. "I hate him, I love him, I hate that I love him." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Trish I'm going to hurt you if you say why again." I said. She laughed. The bell rung and I went to class.

After school Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed. There was a knock on my door. "Go away Harley!" I yelled. "Ally please. Talk to me." She begged. "I can't, I'm breathing." I said. "Come on are you still mad?" She asked. "Let me think, if I slept with your boyfriend would you be pissed too?" I asked. "Yeah but-" I cut her off. "There's your answer!" I yelled. She sighed. "Look we have to talk about this at some point." She said. "When I talk to Austin then I'll talk to you." I said. "You won't talk to him." She said. "Well that's too bad on you then huh?" I asked. She walked downstairs. My phone rang.

Ally/ **Trish**

 **Ahhhhhhhh!**

Ouch that was my ear Trish!

 **Sorry but did you hear?**

Hear what?

 **2 free tickets to a trip to LA for a month to hang with Zendaya!**

I have her number, I help her with her songs remember?

 **You never told me!**

Oh yeah. Maybe because I knew you'd flip.

 **Duh I'd flip. Hey if Zendaya let's us hang with her for a little would your dad let you stay in LA for a while?**

I think so. He knows I'm shutting Harley out so he might see this as an opportunity.

 **Well don't be a statue, call her!**

Okay, okay. Ttyl.

 **Ciao.**

I ran downstairs. "Can I stay with Zendaya in LA for a little?" I asked. He nodded. "Anything to make you happy princess." He said. I ran back upstairs. I grabbed my phone and called her.

Ally/ **Zendaya**

 **Hello?**

Hey Zendaya, it's Ally.

 **Oh, hey! How are you?**

Good, I have a question.

 **Oh, if it's about the contest I can't help you win the tickets.**

No I can buy tickets, I have money saved up. I wanted to know if me and my friend Trish can stay with you for a little?

 **Sure! This has nothing to do with the contest right?**

I promise Day.

 **kay, can you be here Sunday** **?**

Sure. See you then.

 **Bye.**

I called Trish and told her and we packed. We hung out until Sunday. We boarded the plane and I slept the whole flight. "Ally wake up." Trish said. We got off and walked to the car which took us to Zendaya's. We unpacked and hung out. "So when will you pick the winners?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "Shit. I was supposed to do it yesterday." She said hopping up. She ran to her computer and typed in something. She grabbed her phone and ran outside. I laughed. She walked in. "They'll be here tomorrow morning. I'll go pick them up and bring them here." She said. We nodded. For the remains of the day we goofed off. About midnight we headed to sleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I was awoken to something smelling amazing. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Zendaya was making breakfast. "Hey, sit down. The others should be up shortly." She said. "Pancakes?" I asked. She nodded. Soon Trish and some red head walked out. I looked at him. "Don't I know you?" I asked. He smiled and sat down. I shrugged it off. "Pancakes!" Someone yelled. Immediately recognizing the voice I dropped my fork. "Ally you okay?" Zendaya asked. I looked at the doorway waiting for him to appear. Soon he appeared and when he seen me he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ally?" He asked. I stared at him. Zendaya looked at us. "I feel like I should leave." She said. She dashed out the front door. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "She's my friend." I said. "So was I at one point." He said. "Yeah,before you fucked my sister." I said rudely. "Seriously, you're still hung up on this?" He asked. "How can I not be? You were my boyfriend Austin!" I yelled. "You broke up with me, not the other way around." He sakd. "You hurt me." I said damn near in tears, my voice soft. He sighed. "It was a year ago. How are you still hurt by this?" He asked. I chuckled. "You know I always though that memory was the reason people held on to pain, now I'm realizing that you only stay in pain, when you stil, love the person that hurt you." I said. He smiled. "I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you." I said. Suddenly he ran up and kissed me.

 **Sorry it's so short and that I haven't been really updating but my sister hogs the tablet. Sorry if it sucked but I have some great ideas for this story so please review.**


End file.
